Zafiro y amatista
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: [NorRay Week 2020] (1 al 7 de enero) Sólo era zafiro y amatista, luchando por la dominancia en el otro. Cuando en realidad, sin importar el orden, se complementaban y estaban bien.
1. Día 1: AU

Se miraron por un largo tiempo en silencio, sin decir nada, pero, al mismo tiempo, diciendo mucho. Y es que, las circunstancias que el mundo les había impuesto, habían hecho que se separaran, pero al final…

Fueron estas al que les hicieron reencontrarse. Aunque, no de la forma que ambos hubiesen esperado.

Ray le sonrió de medio lado, y él, no pudo evitar corresponderle del mismo modo.

\- Cuanto tiempo, ¿No crees, Norman? – preguntó Ray, acercándose a él a paso calmo y porte elegante, parándose frente a él.

Siendo notoria la diferencia de altura y los cambios en su persona.

\- ¿Quemaste Grace Field como te pedí?

\- De todas formas, al final, iba a hacerlo. – le respondió con una sonrisa. Lo abrazó, riéndose al sentir como él se tensaba por el gesto y sonrió, esta vez, con una sonrisa sincera. – Te extrañé, Ray.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio unos momentos, para luego hundir su rostro en el hombro del albino, dejándose llevar y correspondiendo al abrazo. Y a pesar de no decirlo abiertamente, él también lo había extrañado, todos esos años.

No pudiendo sacarlo a él de su mente, como a Emma. Pero, sobre todo, a él.

\- ¿Pudiste ver cosas maravillosas?

\- Con un solo ojo. Pero, sí, digamos que lo logré.

\- Sobre eso, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Simplemente pasó cuando escapé de Lambda, pero, ¿Me veo tan mal? – bromeó con lo último, haciendo referencia al parche. Norman sonrió divertido.

\- Para nada.

Y Ray sonrió con calma.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso.

Y no se dijo más nada, porque no había nada más que decir. El silencio también, podía decir mucho y ambos lo sabían.

Por lo que Norman se limitaría a disfrutar de la compañía de Ray y viceversa.

Sin importar los cambios y el tiempo, seguirían siendo ellos, Ray y Norman o Norman y Ray.


	2. Día 2: Nieve

\- No creo que sea buena opción esto. – dijo Ray, caminando detrás de él, adentrándose al bosque nevado. Y no lo decía por aguafiestas, lo decía por lo débil que era su sistema inmunológico, como buen amigo que era. – Podrías enfermarte.

Norman volteó a verlo por sobre el hombro, con una sonrisa.

\- Sé que, si llegase a enfermarme, vendrías de inmediato a mi casa a cuidarme.

Lo que ganó fue a Ray chasqueando la lengua y apartando la mirada a un lado, haciéndolo reír. Porque Ray no podía negarlo, pero tampoco iba a admitirlo, y era eso mismo lo que le daba risa.

\- Y exactamente, ¿Para qué vamos al bosque?

\- Porque Emma y yo lo encontramos, y queríamos mostrártelo.

\- Y si era así, ¿Por qué no está ella aquí con nosotros?

Las mejillas de Norman tomaron color, era una suerte mirar al frente y decir que su sonrojo era por el frío.

\- Ella no pudo venir.

Ray arqueó una ceja, y se acercó más al albino, tomándolo por el hombro, haciendo que voltease a verlo. Rozando su nariz con la de él.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es sólo por eso?

Las amatistas de Ray buscaban respuestas en los zafiros de Norman, los cuales, se negaban a dársela.

Aunque el sonido de algo acercarse hizo que se separaran, siendo así, que una lechuza nival se posase en el hombro de Norman, sorprendiendo a Ray y haciendo sonreír a Norman.

\- Esto fue lo que hallamos Emma y yo en ese lugar, ¿Qué te parece?

\- Je, ¿Es tu mascota?

\- Para nada, simplemente, le agrado. – dijo Norman, acariciando con uno de sus dedos el cuello del ave, haciendo que cerrase los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

\- ¿Hallaron a la lechuza en ese lugar?

\- Sí, ¿Vamos?

Él simplemente le sonrió de medio lado, respuesta suficiente para él.

Al llegar, Ray vio que se trataba del claro de ese bosque, en donde para su sorpresa, descubrió que era ahí, donde las lechuzas anidaban, pues la lechuza posada en el hombro de Norman tomó vuelo y se reunió con los suyos; al parecer, tenía familia.

Definitivamente, la vista era hermosa. Y únicamente salió de sus pensamientos cuando una bola de nieve se estampó contra su nuca, sintiendo el frío de la nieve colarse por su ropa; volteó y le dirigió una mirada entre molestia y sorpresa a Norman, quien se reía por su reacción.

\- ¡Norman!

Fue un día divertido en la nieve, aunque al final terminó cuidando de Norman por esos días.


	3. Día 3: Escuela

A Norman no le gustaba la escuela. Pero estaba obligado a ir, pues a demás de ser todavía menores de edad, tenía que hacerlo para aprender; aunque él y sus hermanos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para ir en los grados que debieran.

Si señores, ellos eran los más inteligentes de la escuela, sobre todo, el trío dorado. Y obviamente, por sus calificaciones y sus habilidades sociales, fuer rápidamente seleccionado para ser presidente del concejo estudiantil, más por obligación que por elección.

Y, sobre todo, detestaba hacer papeleo, y aunque tuviera a Vincent también como mano derecha para ayudarlo y Bárbara como Cislo, también estaba Ray y Emma que lo ayudaban; algo que agradecía en absoluto.

Aunque también había algo que no le gustaba y era, cuando Ray se encontraba casi absorto en sus libros. No le gustaba.

Es decir, Ray era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero, él quería también su atención. Y más, cuando Ray estaba con libros a su alrededor para estudiar, y es que… Norman no quería estudiar, y consideraba que ellos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para tener que estudiar.

Fue por eso que estando ambos en la biblioteca, sentados uno frente al otro en las mesas de ahí, se levantó y le quitó el libro, ganándose una mirada interrogante de él.

\- Norman, ¿Qué…?

Lo besó, callándolo por el momento, desconcertándolo. Aunque luego optó por seguirle, profundizando más el beso.

Y cuando se separaron, se miraron por un instante.

\- No quiero estudiar, Ray.

\- Yo tampoco, pero, es necesario. – repuso, e iba a tomar su libro, cuando Norman lo detuvo. Él suspiró.

Definitivamente, no iban a estudiar, al menos no por ese día.


	4. Día 4: Celos

¿Celoso? ¿Él? ¿De unos búhos?

Había caído tan bajo. Pero es que, Norman les prestaba más atención a ellos que a él. Y casi siempre, tenía que verlo rodeado de esas hermosas aves o estas se frotaban contra él, y lo hacían sonreír y reír.

No, definitivamente esto no estaba bien. Aunque tampoco era como si él fuese y los espantara, porque de cierta forma, también le parecían lindas y acariciar su plumaje…

\- Ray, ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- Disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó, acariciando el búho que estaba recostado en su regazo. Norman lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Ray!

Todo era culpa de los búhos… O tal vez no.


	5. Día 5: Cuentos de hadas

Era hace una vez… Que Norman tenía un novio, que era un hombre lobo.

Bueno, él en realidad jamás imaginó que aquello fuera siquiera posible. Es decir, una noche le insistió en quedarse a dormir en su apartamento – que compartía con Anna –, debido a la tormenta que había afuera en ese entonces; Ray obviamente quería declinar la propuesta de su novio, pero realmente no podía hacerlo: La lluvia parecía arreciar a medida que pasaban los minutos y, ver a Norman…

Aceptó, muy a su pesar.

Y bueno, aprovechando que Anna estaba pasando la noche en casa de su novio, Nat. El albino quiso aprovechar esa para tener un momento a solas con él; Ray no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero a medida que el beso iba tornándose apasionado, fue difícil oponer resistencia.

Claramente, esa noche de luna llena, aunque cubierta por la tormenta, Ray se transformó en un hombre lobo. Norman estaba sorprendido, mientras que Ray huía de su mirada, avergonzado de su condición.

\- Así que por eso, no querías pasar conmigo la noche – habló Norman, comprendiendo todas esas veces que Ray declinaba quedarse a dormir esas noches, sobre todo, en luna llena.

\- Lo siento, yo… Sé que debí decirlo antes. Pero tenía miedo – él estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto, a un lado de la cama. Avergonzado –, de que me rechazaras. Y entenderé si tú quieres… - le costaba terminar la frase, por el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta y, la tristeza que venía sobre él. Sin embargo, Norman sonrió compresivo, acercándose a él, acunando su mejilla en su mano, mirándolo con ternura.

\- Ray, te amo. Te lo he dicho incontables veces, pero parece que no queda claro para ti aun – agachó las orejas, haciéndolo reír –. Aunque nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo, y sobre todo ahora, que te amo y quiero estar junto a ti.

\- Norman… – él lo abrazó, sin borrar su sonrisa. Conmoviendo al pelinegro, casi al punto de soltar lágrimas.

\- Está bien, después de todo, has tenido que soportar todo esto solo, ¿no?

Ray finalmente lloró en sus brazos, esa noche.

Y ese fue el momento en donde su relación se afianzó más. Y sí, Norman lo amaba mucho.

Pero había algo que no le gustaba cuando Ray era un hombre lobo, y eso era…

\- ¡Ray, deja la almohada en paz!

Cuando Ray zangoloteaba las almohadas cual canino, destrozándolas. Y esa vez, luego de tener relaciones, no era la excepción.

\- Norman, ¿No has visto…? – Anna cortó su pregunta, cuando abría la puerta, observando sin palabras la escena. Un Norman desnudo, de espaldas, tratando de detener a un Ray (hombre lobo) con media almohada destrozada en su boca.

Ambos, mirándola en silencio.

Anna deseó nunca haber abierto la puerta.

\- P-Puedo explicarlo.

Su mirada se alternó de Ray a Norman, y viceversa. Deseando con más fervor, jamás haber abierto la puerta.

Lo que pasó después de eso, es otra historia.


	6. Día 6: Confort

El peso de los pecados era grande, era una carga sumamente pesada y dolorosa. Que con cada minuto, no hacía más que clavarse más en él, en su corazón, en su mente y en su ser; porque no sólo era cansancio mental lo que producía el repetir en su mente una y otra vez sus acciones, también generaba en el cansancio físico.

Se sentía enfermo.

Y Norman no era el único en sufrirlo, también Ray. Quien pese a ser perdonado, todavía existían cosas que no se perdonaba; salvar a su madre, perder a su mejor amiga y hermana Emma, que Cris no despertara todavía, y sentirse mal por disfrutar de una nuevo vida y oportunidad, cuando sus hermanos, los otros, fueron enviados al matadero como vil ganado.

_Oh Dios, llévame, por favor._

Era entonces que ambos se miraban, en el pesado silencio de la habitación. Y era ahí, donde Norman le sonreía, roto y le extendía los brazos, invitándolo a abrazarlo.

A aliviar y calmar su dolor.

Y Ray lo abrazaba, haciéndolo acostarse en la cama con él encima. Y era ahí, que en el silencio de la habitación, que lloraba en silencio; y Norman, ahí también, se unía a él a llorar.

Llorar por un amor que no pudo ser, por perderse a sí mismo y ensuciarse, por tanto daño causado por Lambda y, por no ser más que un niño cobarde.

Ray acaricia sus cabellos con cariño, y el amor que siempre le tuvo (así como a Emma), y lo arrulla con la melodía que su mamá le heredó.

Es así, como entre lágrimas y la melodía, terminan por calmarse y, dormir. Dormir cual niños que son.

* * *

**Nota:** No es muy _confort_, pero me gustó y así se queda.


	7. Día 7: Libre

El atardecer comenzaba a caer lentamente sobre la ciudad, pareciéndoles el hecho más hermoso que ocurría. Un espectáculo digno de presenciar y admirar.

Les traía paz, y cierta esperanza para encontrar a la oveja perdida del rebaño. A su hermana y amiga, Emma; Ray suspiró, sacando de su trance a Norman, quien lo vio curioso.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?

\- No… Sólo, pensaba que jamás podía presenciar algo como esto – contó Ray, sonriendo de medio lado –. Únicamente pensaba lo que haría para mantenerlos a ti y Emma a salvo, también, creyendo que moriría cuando el escape se efectuase… Pero estoy aquí, vivo.

\- … Yo también creía que iba a morir – rió, ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros con una suave sonrisa –, después de todo, los efectos secundarios de Lambda iban a matarme a mí y los de mi escuadrón… Pero lograron salvarnos, y mírame, aquí estoy, vivo.

Ray sonrió de medio lado, bufando –. Sí…

Volvieron a suspirar, solamente para mirarse en silencio, sonriendo.

Pues… Sólo era zafiro y amatista, luchando por la dominancia en el otro. (Sobre si Ray era quien ejercía más poder en Norman. O si Norman lograba conquistarlo).

Cuando en realidad, sin importar el orden, se complementaban y estaban bien. _Bastante bien._

\- Norman… Si encontramos a Emma…

Norman sonrió, tomando su mano, dándole un pequeño apretón a esta –. Si la encontráramos, la traeríamos a casa. Y aun así, yo seguiría contigo, Ray.

(En este y otros universos, siempre contigo).

El pelinegro sonrió, devolviéndole el apretón –. Lo mismo digo, Norman.

(Siempre serías tú).

Y en ese atardecer, Ray se permitió besarlo con tranquilidad. Y Norman le correspondió, con el mismo sentimiento.

Porque se había elegido, porque se amaban, y se querían mucho (demasiado).

Ray no lo dejaría ir. Y Norman, tampoco le dejaría ir.

(Porque el zafiro y el amatista ya habían elegido a quien amar, y no había dudas en su decisión.

Y eso, estaba bien para ambos.)

* * *

**Nota:** Sentí que pudo ser mejor pero... Perdón. Gracias por leer, ay.


End file.
